1. Technical Field
This invention relates to storage devices that are used to organize and contain tools or the like in multiple compartments within a single enclosure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different enclosure designs, usually having an outer case configuration with a hingeable lid with a handle secured thereon. Secondary trays or compartmental dividers are arranged within the enclosure and in some tool box designs a plurality of drawers are used to provide different storage areas.